clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lago di Lario
Lago di Lario, or Lake Lario in English, is a very famous lake in Northern Liguria in the province of Lumberdy. It is home to many historic old towns and villas owned by famous penguins like Swiss Ninja and Gaston. History Lake Lario was first inhabited during the Penguin Empire by Ligurian Vikings in 10 AD. It's first town was Bellegione, which was located on the lake's Penninsula. Decades later, the cities of Lario and Lecco where founded on both sides of the lake, and then several other villages where formed. For many Centuries, Lago di Lario was only home to little fishing towns that provided much of Liguria's catch of freshwater fish. However, in 1509, the King of Liguria fell in love with the beautiful scenery and built a Summer Villa along the lake. Soon, many other famous penguins also bought villas along the lake, and the whole area became a famous attraction because of it's famous Ligurian Villas and it's colorful towns and cities. Location and Geography Lake Lario is located in the northern part of Liguria. It is several Miles away from Milano and is tucked away in the mountains. It has mild summers and cold winters as well. There are also plenty of other lakes surrounding Lake Lario as well. Flora and Fauna Inside Lake Lario itself is a flourishing wildlife metropolis. It's waters are home to several species of Fish, the most notable species being Fluffy and Gray fish. Surprisingly enough, Lake Lario is also home to some Freshwater Octopus and Squid. The rest of the lake just contains some seaweed and algae. Outside the lake doesn't have much though. There are some forests of Deciduous trees around, and a couple of wild puffles roaming them. There isn't a lot of land wildlife since there are many towns and cities along the lake. Cities Lake Lario has many small Municipalities and cities along the lake, but here are some notable ones: Lario City Lario City is located in the western side of the lake and was named after the lake as well. It is the largest city along the lake. Lecco Lecco is the second largest city on Lake Lario and is located on the Eastern side of the Lake's Shore. Bellegione Bellegione is Lake Lario's Oldest and most beautiful city in all of Lake Lario. It pridefully is home to many villas, and is located on the lake's Penninsula. Griante Griante is a small town located in the central western shore of the lake. It is famous for Villa Bellina, a fambulous villa built in 1687 by a wealthy banker from Milano. Eventually, the Villa came into the hands of Swiss Ninja, who decided to give the place to his daughter, Princess Bellina, to have. The Villa is fully refurbished and is now a very famous tourist attraction. Swiss Ninja also named his son after this town. Mennagio Mennagio is another pretty town just north of Griante. Varenna Varrena is a beautiful small fishing Municipality home to the Vezio Castle. Transportation Here are ways to get to and to travel around Lake Lario. Air There aren't any local airports near Lake Lario, but the closest is the Milano International Airport in Milano, which is several Miles south. You will have to take a Car or Transit to make it to the Lake. Car The Roads to Lake Lario are narrow and windy because of the mountainious terrain, and are sometimes difficult to go through. It is the main way of reaching the place, though. Transit There are some Buses that go to Lario City or Lecco from Milano, and they use the regular roads to reach it. There is no train that currently runs to the area. Boat Lake Lario is inaccesable from the ocean since it is landlocked, but travel along the lake is very common. There is a very famous Ferry system that takes passengers to the other sides of the lake. The Main Stops are Griante, Varenna, Bellegione, Mennagio, and Lario City. Some Ferries, like the one here, can carry cars across the lake. Trivia *Gaston has a villa on the western shore of the lake. See Also *Liguria